


Sustaining and love

by U_Bahnstation



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/pseuds/U_Bahnstation
Summary: It’s just an expanded scene from Adam’s room when Tony brought him an invitation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sustaining and love

\- Cooking is an expression of what? Tell me.

\- At it best... - Helene smiles, - of sustaining someone, of love.

\- That’s bullshit, - Adam interrupts her.

He can say he is sure it to be an absolute bullshit. But for some reason this conversation pops up in Jones's memory when he sits on the bed and Tony is standing behind him. As always, in a perfect suit, with an impenetrable and calm expression on his face, and as Adam guesses, same perfectly broken inside. Fucking conversation. Why did he even remember about his therapist? Let the Chef be known as an insensitive asshole, even he notices with what a strain Tony gives out "you are not as pretty as once were", hiding an anguish behind a malicious smile. Notices too late. Why hasn’t he shut his mouth up?!

Adam wants to apologize. Apologize for all the pain that he without knowing it and not wanting to know caused Balerdi. Apologize for having “died” for three years, for having so unceremoniously burst into the settled life of an old friend, and also for the fact that Tony’s feelings are not mutual. Are they mutual at all? Adam sees in him not a partner, no, but the one with whom he is ready to go this life shoulder to shoulder, the most reliable, most understanding, kind, faithful, the most...

\- Hey, Tony.

Balerdi freezes. Cooking is an expression of sustaining and love, thinks Adam. He must understand.

\- Uh, you hungry? Can I... can I make you breakfast or something?

\- Do you mean, make me breakfast instead of falling in love with me?

Adam sighs - Yeah.

Damn fool, ruined everything again.

\- No. Thank you. I already ate. But I appreciate the thought, - in Balerdi’s polite tone the crack of one more broken hope is heard.

Jones thinks Tony will never forgive him for everything that happened.


End file.
